1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a semiconductors. In particular, the invention pertains to a semiconductor component formed of a semiconductor body and having at least one integrated lateral resistor with the following characteristics:
the lateral resistor is due to a dopant concentration in the resistor region; PA1 the resistor region is located in an area accessible from the surface of the semiconductor component; and PA1 the resistor region has a defined dopant concentration. PA1 a semiconductor body having a resistor region formed therein which is accessible from a surface of the semiconductor body; PA1 at least one lateral resistor integrated in a the semiconductor body, the lateral resistor being defined by a dopant concentration in the resistor region; and PA1 scattering centers provided in the resistor region for reducing a temperature dependency of the lateral resistor. PA1 forming scattering centers in the resistor region for reducing a temperature dependency of the lateral resistor, by:
The invention further pertains to a method of producing such a semiconductor component with a lateral resistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lateral resistors play a major role in power semiconductor components. Typically, lateral resistors are integrated into power thyristors, in order to limit the current rise speed (di/dt) during thyristor turn-on. Without these lateral resistors as current limiters, the semiconductor components could be destroyed.
From the conference proceedings of the "IEEE International Conference: Thyristors and Variable and Static Equipment for AC and DC Transmission"; Nov. 30 to Dec. 3, 1981, in London, and the paper in it by V. A. K. Temple (GE) entitled "Advanced Light Triggered Thyristors for Electric Power Systems", especially p. 90, FIG. 7 and p. 91, FIG. 10, a semiconductor component of this generic type and a method for its production are known. The semiconductor component is in particular a power thyristor with an amplifying gate structure. In that thyristor, a defined lateral resistor is created by first forming a p-base by diffusion and then etching the p-base thinner at the site where the resistor is to be made.
European patent disclosure EP 0 472 880 also discloses a semiconductor component of that type. There, a thyristor with a lateral resistor is disclosed whose resistor region has a defined, lesser dopant concentration as compared to the layer surrounding it. Typically, the resistors integrated into semiconductor components are created by in-diffusion or implantation of dopant atoms, such as boron or aluminum. In the case where the dopant atoms are introduced by ion implantation, for example, the resistance can be controlled via the selected dose. If the dopant atoms are introduced by diffusion, then structured etching of the dopant layers is an option for purposeful adjustment of the resistance. A method of this type is described in detail in EP 0 472 880. It is entirely possible to create lateral resistors with readily replicable resistances.
Particularly the lateral resistors made by special doping processes, however, sometimes heat up severely during the flow of current because of the Joule effect. The resistance of the lateral resistor increases because the number of phonons increases with the temperature and hence with the scattering of the phonons. Because of the increased resistance, the dissipation rises in turn, and so forth. If the stress is severe, this lockstep increase in resistance and temperature, the one causing the other to rise and vice versa, can lead to the destruction of the semiconductor component.